The Love of a Brother
by WolfPotato
Summary: When disaster strikes Imladris, how far will Elrohir go to protect his brother. With the help of his newest friends/sisters. NO SLASH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's Creations**

**Authors Note: This is my first LOTR fanfic, as well as my first multi chapter one, so please bear with me as I get more used to it. And, I know the first chapter's short, but the others will be longer. The story takes place when the twins and Legolas are teenagers.**

**Imladris TA 295**

Elrohir exchanged a glance with his golden haired companion, once again wondering if his courage would fail him. Once again, he scanned the piece of paper.

_My dearest brother,_

_I know that this will probably be the hardest thing you will ever do, as it is one of the hardest things for me to do, but I know that, given the chance to save those I love, such as you, gwanur nin, I would do it without hesitation, as I know you would do for me. This is why I ask you, for my sake as much as Ada's, Nana's, Arwen's, and so many others, that you will not pursue in our task. _

_Aemir and I have both come to terms with the fact that this quest will cost us our lives, but we hope that you, and our family and friends will understand too, and find it in your hearts to one day forgive us._

_As meleth ullúme,_ _cin gwanur,_

_Elrohir _

Elrohir knew he wasn't great with words, but he hoped it conveyed the message. Slowly and silently, he walked over to his twin, and pressed the paper into his hand, keeping it in his own for a few seconds, before walking over to his sister, who looked about to cry. She looked at Elladan, and then at her own twin, who had fallen asleep on the floor. Aemir took a few breaths, trying to steady herself, before nodding at Elrohir. It was time.

_**As meleth **_**ullúme, cin gwanur: With love always, your brother,**

**Gwanur nin: My brother.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey to Imladris

**Outside Imladris TA 287**

_8 years earlier_

Elladan loved these days, though he hated to admit it, when he could just relax with his brother, and sometimes sister, and simply do whatever hobby they were doing at the time, and not be attacked. Whether it be by orcs, or wargs, or anything else for that matter.

He and Elrohir had been enjoying a peaceful ride through the forest, though it is questionable whether anything done by the twins could be called peaceful, heading out to the border of Imladris to meet up with their longtime friend, Legolas. They were reaching their destination now, and the area was getting sparser, and more rocky, as they grew closer to the mountains.

It was fall, and the leaves were all bright reds, oranges, and yellows. The air was crisp and cool, with a bit of a breeze. Elrohir was surveying his surroundings contently, when he noticed something odd, about 50 yards to their left, and, without a word sped off, catching his brother off guard.

"'Ro? Where are you going?" Elladan called, speeding after him.

"Ro, what are you doing, Legolas is expect-" Elladan paused his mouth hanging open. Elrohir was kneeling on the ground, cradling one of two identical girls that had been lying there.

"They're alive 'Dan," Elrohir said, looking at his twin with wide eyes "and you look like a fish like that".

Elladan immediately closed his mouth, and knelt down beside the other girl, placing a hand on her forehead. At that moment, her eyes flew open and she gasped, causing Elladan to withdraw his hand.

The girl sat up and looked wildly around her. She stopped her gaze on Elladan, who, smiled warmly at her.

"Who are you" the strange girl asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I'm Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir" He answered, trying to sound welcoming.

"Are you twins too?" She asked, causing him to chuckle, then nod.

"What is- are your names?" Elrohir asked softly. The girl shook her head.

"I- I don't know. I can't remember" she said bitterly "Why don't you give us some?" Elladan looked at Elrohir, perplexed. 'Give them names?' that wasn't a request they got every day. At that moment he noticed their odd attire. They were dressed identically, but the clothing was unlike any he had ever seen before. Their jackets only reached their waists, and were fastened with a line of strange metal clasps that hooked together. Their pants were a darkish blue, and made of course, bumpy material, that he didn't recognize. And their shoes, they seemed to resemble slippers, but made out of a strange white material, and held together with string. Both the girls had golden hair, and the one standing had dark blue eyes.

"Give you names?"

"I don't see why not, seeing as We can't remember. I mean we can remember some stuff, like our parents." she paused. "They hated us. I mean, they fed us, and gave us clothes, but they certainly didn't like us, when they weren't working or teaching us, they were on the computer, or watching TV" she said this all very fast.

'Birth Certificate, computer, TV? What in the name of Arda was this girl talking about?'

"I'm sorry" The girl interrupted his thoughts. "but… what are you?"

"Why we're elves, of course" Elrohir said.

"Elves…" The girl mumbled "Ummmm, ok."

Elladan looked at Elrohir, and he raised his eyebrows at me. Elladan made his decision, right there and then. They were taking these girls with us, they obviously weren't from here, and they weren't going to leave them to be killed.

"Would you, and your sister, like to come with us?"

"I'd love to!" It was settled then. Maybe we could convince father to let them stay with us. He wondered what Arwen and Nana would think. And Legolas. LEGOLAS! They had completely forgotten about him. He scanned the area, and, funnily enough, saw him approaching.

"Legolas!" he called, waving him over, as he helped the girl to her feet, Elrohir carrying the other one. Soon Legolas was there, looking at them in confusion.

"Um, Legolas, this is… a girl that we found here with her sister. Unconscious." Elladan said, blushing a bit, realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

"Well hello 'girl that they found', pleased to meet you" Legolas said with a smile, and she giggled.

"Pleased to meet you, Legolas" She said. She glanced over at her sister, frowning a bit. "And this is my sister, I think she's all right."

He smiled. "Are you going to Imladris" The girl nodded "would you like to ride with me" She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Legolas laughed, and smiled at Elladan and Elrohir. "To Imladris!"

The ride was overall uneventful, though it seemed like the girl was trying to make up for her still unconscious twin, chattering nonstop about whatever. Often with Legolas or the twins joining in.

"And I used to walk to the ocean with my sister and we would always play there, and I loved it when we would try to splash the water as high as possible, the water looked like jewels, it-"

"Aemir!" Elrohir burst out, and when the girl stared at him, he added. "Sea-jewel, your name"

"I like it." She said with another enthusiastic smile.

"Well, Aemir, a lovely name, If I may say so" Elladan said.

"What about my sister?"

"Well, what does she like?" Legolas asked.

The girl thought for a moment. "Snow" she paused for emphasis "she loves snow".

"Lossgwen?" Elladan asked "Snow-girl"

Aemir giggled "She would like it"

The five friends continued on for some time until they reached the valley of Imladris. After marveling at everything, Aemir and her sleeping sister were brought to see their parents.

**Imladris TA 287**

Elrond was enjoying a cup of tea with his wife on a balcony when he heard the horses. Knowing his son's and Legolas' tendencies for accidents, he braced himself.

This did not, however, prepare him for the sight of his sons and their friend holding one unconscious girl, and talking to what was most likely her twin.

"Well, this is interesting, even for your sons" said a voice behind him. Elrond spun around to see his counselors and longtime friends, Glorfindel and Erestor. He nodded silently.

They slowly walked into the courtyard. Elladan noticed them first.

"Hello Ada! Hello Glorfindel, Erestor!" he called as they walked over. "This is Aemir" he said motioning to the standing girl who waved shyly "and this is Lossgwen, and we were wondering if you could, you know, revive her. Oh, and we found both of them unconscious in the woods."

Elrond stared at them for a second before saying, "Of course" and whisked her away to the healing rooms, while having Glorfindel escort her to a guest room.


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**Imladris TA 287**

As soon as they left the others, Glorfindel noticed, the girl's whole bubbly manner seemed to evaporate into one that was reserved and a little sad. He wondered if she was thinking about her sister, as he had often seen the expression on one of Elladan and Elrohir's faces, after the other was hurt.

The girl was tall, for a human, about the height of an elf. Her golden hair was wavy, and floated down by her waist. Her dark blue eyes stared at him, as if she could read his mind. Of course, Glorfindel was used to The Look, as he called it, and this didn't bother him. She had a thin face, with sharp features. One lock of hair lay in front of her face, while the others fell behind her pointed ears. That last thought made Glorfindel pause. _I could have sworn she didn't have those when she arrived_, he thought, and at the same time, noticing an all too familiar elven sheen emitting from her. _Sweet Eru. The girl's an elf!_

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're an elf!"

"Excuse me? I'm a human, not an elf." Aemir paused, "I've always been a human," she added uncertainly.

"That was before you came here."

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously you're not from around here, judging by your attire, and-"

"You're right, no place like this exists where I live."

"_Yes, _and the… _transportation _must have changed you into an elf, though how and why, I do not know."

"So… Lossgwen and I are Elves now?"

"So it would seem. Here's your room."

"Wow, It's really nice. And big. Bigger than any room I ever had."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, I'll go and get you some clothes from the laundry."

"Thank you-"

"Glorfindel."

"Thank you, Glorfindel."

And with that, Glorfindel left, leaving Aemir to marvel at her beautiful lodgings. The room was painted yellow, with large windows, and an opening to a balcony. The view was of a forest, with a stream. The bed was in the center, and had soft, clean, white linens, with a light blue comforter. There was an empty wardrobe in the corner, and a table next to the bed had a stack of books. She picked up the first one.

"In Gobennas Edhilo Bo Endóre" _The History of Elves on Middle Earth._

"What!?" _How can I understand this?_ Aemir wondered as she flipped to a random page.

"In Danto Gondolin" _The fall of Gondolin_. This was getting weird, the whole book was in… Elvish, and she could read it. _Wait a minute_ The Elves, hadn't they been speaking in Elvish? That meant she had too. This was a lot for her to comprehend. She could fluently speak a language she had never heard of before. She stared down at the book.

"While fleeing, the small party escapes through the mountains surrounding Gondolin, where they are attacked by enemies, including a fierce Balrog. They would have all been killed if not for a brave Elven warrior, Glorfindel, who battled the Balrog, killing it. Unfortunately, the actions ensued in his own passing."

"Ahh, Gondolin, I didn't know you were interested in my city," Glorfindel said, trying not to laugh at how the elleth jumped.

"_Your _city, but-" she looked at the page, then back at Glorfindel, who chuckled and said "Yes, that's me, but that is a story for another time. Now, get dressed, and you can see your sister; she has just woken up." Aemir brightened, and started looking through clothes as Glorfindel left.

°O°

Elrohir laughed as Legolas recounted tales about life in Mirkwood, this particular one about how his oldest brother, Fëanáro ended up falling out of a tree (the greatest shame for a wood-elf) and landing on the girl whom he had secretly idolized for the past 5 centuries.

Their laughter was interrupted when Elrond came walking towards them, with an interesting expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong Ada?" Elladan asked.

"No, but I have a question"

"Yes" Elrohir and Elladan asked simultaneously.

"Would you mind having twin sisters" Elrond asked. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other with interest, neither had expected this, but nodded enthusiastically.

"I thought you said never again?"

"What?"

"Never again, no more twins"

Elrond turned red and mumbled something that sounded like, "Your mother wanted more daughters." The twins broke into identical grins.

"Arwen will like that, how old are they?"

"Oh, I'm sure she will, and about one mortal year younger than you, so about the same age."

"Ada, you do realize that they are mortal, and we… are not."

"Actually, they aren't mortal, they are elf-kind."

"What!" Three voices sounded in unison as Elrond chuckled. "How did we not notice that?"

"They didn't use to be." He said, and without pausing to explain, "and we found out why Lossgwen was unconscious, though I'm surprised you missed that too, for she had taken a hard blow to the head."

Elrohir and Elladan were mortified, never before had they missed something so obvious. They looked at Legolas, who backed away giving them a 'don't-look-at-me-I'm-not-a-healer" look.

Elrond chuckled, leaving them outside to enjoy a quiet hour or so until dinner.


	4. Chapter 3: Greenwood the Great

**Sorry, I couldn't run this by my Beta, so please excuse any mistakes, I _think _ got rid of most, if not all of them  
**

**Imladris TA 294**

"Please Ada!" Gwen wheedled, "It's only for a few weeks"

"I said I'm thinking about it"

"Come on Ada, Elladan and Elrohir will be with us, they won't let anything happen"

"Mira, what is it that you don't understand about 'I'm thinking about it', and I don't believe that for a second, I'd say you watch out for them, more than the other way around."

"Come on Elrond, it'll be good for them to see Greenwood, and meet the rest of Legolas' family."

"Glorfindel! I said I'm _thinking_ about it. That is **not** the same as _no_"

"You know you're going to say yes"

"See Ada, Glorfindel says it's ok"

"Yes Ada, it's-"

"ALLRIGHT, you may go, but you must promise to be careful"

"Yes Ada" The twins chorused, and Aemir winked at Glorfindel who grinned at her.

°O°

"He said yes?" Elladan asked, as he met Aemir about 3 hours later.

"Uh-huh"

"And how long did that take" Elrohir inquired.

"About two minutes of pleading"

"Wow, how do you and Gwen do it? It takes us at least 7 minutes"

"Maybe he just likes us better, 'Dan" Mira teased.

Elladan and Elrohir snorted.

"That'll be the day, come on, we'd better pack. Make sure you bring a winter cloak, the blizzards get really bad there"

"I know, I pay attention in class too."

"Sorry."

Aemir slowly walked up to her room, thinking about the trip with excitement, the farthest she and Lossgwen had ever been from Imladris (not counting wherever it is they came from 7 years ago) had been the neighboring mortal settlements. Aemir opened the door to her, as usual, immaculate bedroom, and grabbed a pack from atop her wardrobe, and began putting clothes and other belonging in it. Then she strapped on her quiver and twin knives and grabbed her bow. She walked over to the right side of the room, and quietly knocked on her sister's door.

"Gwen may I come in?" She asked, opening it.

"You already are"

Lossgwen was dressed similarly to Aemir, but only had a bow and a dagger, for she was not much off a fighter. Along with the dagger, there were several pouches of herbs and bandages strapped to her belt. She was also storing several vials of dark red liquid in her pack.

"I came to see if you had my winter cloak, I can't find it."

"Here, it was shoved into my wardrobe"

"Thanks" Aemir said as she fastened her cloak, and Lossgwen did the same, and they both hurried down to the stables.

With a few soft words in Elvish, Aemir led her horse, Beren out of her stall, grabbing her saddle, bridle, and blanket. After setting up the gear and her pack, she led Beren into the courtyard where her father was grilling her siblings.

"Do you have healing supplies?"

"Yes, we all have our kits, and Gwen has enough to treat a small army."

"And, if you see any signs of bad weather, you will take cover?"

"Yes Ada"

"And-"

"We'll be fine Ada," Aemir cut in, "and, yes, we will send word when we arrive."

"Good, well, you'd better get going, if you want to reach the mountains by nightfall"

"Bye Ada, We'll see you in 6 weeks!"

"Elladan, Elrohir, Gwen, Mira, Wait!" A shrill voice called after them. Aemir turned around to see her younger sister Arwen Running up to her. As she approached, Aemir picked her up and swung her around in the air, before giving her a hug.

"Of course we'll wait, you couldn't think that we would leave without saying goodbye?"

From Aemir's arms, Arwen giggled.

"Of course not" she said, hopping down and hugging all of her siblings.

"Goodbye dears" Their mother, Celebrián said, walking over to them.

"Have fun" Arwen called, as the four of them rode away.

°O°

They passed through the borders of Imladris without incident, but as they got closer to the Misty Mountains, it started snowing, hard. Following their fathers orders, the sought out, and soon found a cave.

Elladan made a fire, and they sat in silence for several minutes.

"What's Greenwood like?" Aemir started questioning Elrohir.

"What did Legolas tell you?"

"Not much, he said it was big"

"Ha! That's the understatement of the millennia"

"That big?"

"It's huge, it stretches from the foothills of the Grey Mountains to the North Undeep*.

"Wow, that's huge, but what else?"

"Well, Greenwood, or Eryn Galen's got this sort of quiet and mysterious beauty to it, and it's really fun to explore. It has lots of hidden pools and rivers. One of the rivers there is enchanted, and anyone who drinks or touches it will fall asleep, and lose memories shortly before the incident."

"Cool. Is it true that the elves there fight like me?"

"With two knives? Yes. It's easier that way, because they usually fight from the trees. In fact, the Silvan elves are a lot like you, very sneaky and mischievous."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Aemir said flatly as Lossgwen chuckled.

"It is impressive though, they can be right behind someone, and the person might never know it."

"Cool, are you saying I'm like that"

"Of course not, where on earth would you get that idea?"

"When was the last time you went to Eryn Galen?" Gwen asked.

"Um, about 20 years ago."

"Did you get in any trouble?" She said with a knowing smile.

"What do you think? Of course, we couldn't tarnish our reputation. One time, Legolas showed us this neat hollow tree, we can take you camping there if you'd like."

"I'd love to!" Aemir and Lossgwen said simultaneously. "What else did you do?"

"Um, I remember one time we ran into some bears, I thought they were going to tear us apart, but Legolas scared them off, it was amazing!"

"How old is Legolas? Is he like a young mortal teenager, like us, or older?"

"He's a bit younger than us, about your age."

"Great!"

Elrohir chuckled, and glanced at the sky.

"We'd better get some rest," he said, and Elladan nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll take first watch."

°O°

**The Borders of Greenwood the Great TA 294**

"Welcome to Eryn Galen, my friends!" A voice rang out above them. Lossgwen jumped about a foot in the air, and a familiar blond haired elf dropped from the trees.

"Legolas!" She cried, "Don't do that!" Legolas just laughed.

"How goes it, my friends, I trust the journey went well?"

"Other than a brief snowstorm, it was uneventful" Aemir said, dismounting.

"Well, that's wonderful. Come, the palace isn't far from here, only a day or two's ride, and there's much to show you. Sadly, you missed the Midwinter Festival, but your trip should still be enjoyable."

They continued on, catching Legolas up on what had been happening in Imladris. As they were going, Aemir couldn't help being amazed by their surroundings. Greenwood's beauty lied not in the splendor and finery of Imladris, but in its mystery and magnificence. There was also a hint of adventure, which Aemir thought Imladris was lacking.

They made camp by a small creek, and all but Legolas were fast asleep before they even realized how exhausted they were.

°O°

They reached The Palace by midday, and, to Lossgwen, it seemed to be oozing happiness. This was good, the bright and cheerfulness, because, used to the light and happy Imladris, Lossgwen had been a bit disconcerted by this vast and dark forest.

Elladan turned to Legolas, who was, and had been this whole time, overly cheerful.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Oh, you'll hear soon enough"

Now Lossgwen was interested, and a little disappointed. _The Palace wasn't always like this? _She had been hoping for a little cheer to look forwards to. _Oh well, at least it's here now, and I wonder what is happening? Maybe it's someone's birthday? _Lossgwen dismounted with the others as they reached the stables, and lead her horse, Inno into a stall, and then hurried out. She followed Legolas up the steps of the Palace to meet King Thranduil and Queen Lóthaen.

***One of two westward bends of the river Anduin**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome and Warning

**Greenwood the Great TA 294**

Aemir walked into the throne room apprehensively, hoping she would make a good impression with Legolas' family. Sitting in identical thrones at the far end of the room were King Thranduil and Queen Lóthaen, and the rest of their family was standing next to them. Despite the rumors about the king being scary, fierce, and bad to cross, he seemed good natured, and glad to see them. He looked amazingly similar to Legolas, enough to possibly confuse the two, Legolas was much more carefree and mischeivous. The queen was positively radiant, and was smiling warmly at them. She had Raven-black hair, and soft brown eyes that had a mischievous hint to them. Aemir decided then and there that she liked the woodland queen. The elf next to her, Legintál, Elrohir had said, had the same hair and eye color as her mother, but her father and Legolas' face, and she looked friendly, but shy. Her brother, Gelintaur, in comparison had Thranduil's Blond hair and Blue eyes, but Lóthaen's rounder face. He stood on the other side of his father, and seemed amicable, and good-humored, like Elladan and Elrohir. The crown prince,Almir, stood between his parents. He had chestnut hair, and piercing silver eyes. He held himself with dignity, and wore a stern expression, that clearly spoke of years handling responsibility.

"Welcome to Eryn Galen." Queen Lóthaen said rising, and spreading her arms. "It has been far to long, nos nin." She walked over to the twins giving them a hug, and the rest of her family came over, Gelintaur and Legintál grinning at the twins in greeting.

"We are glad to finally meet you at last" Thranduil said, inclining his head to them. Aemir and Lossgwen nodded to him, and to each of Legolas' family. Aemir caught Gelintaur's eyes for a split second, they glinted mischievously, and he gave her an impish smile, which she returned. Legintál and Almir seemed more guarded, and nodded to them with a cautious smile. Then the queen motioned to Almir and Legintál to lead them to their quarters to rest and wash. As Aemir followed, she couldn't help but gaze around at her surroundings in wonder. The atmosphere in the palace was like the forest; dark, but not sinister. The conjoined rooms that she and Lossgwen shared were just as beautiful, with dark paneled wood, and green accents, and they managed to capture the light in a way that reminded her of Imladris. Gwen turned to Legintál.

"Thank you my lady." Legintál chuckled.

"Your welcome, but there's no need to be formal, that's just for greetings, and maybe my elder brother."

"Is he really that bad?"

"No, not really, he can be quite nice... if you get to know him."

"Oh, like Erestor. He seems really stuffy at first, but if you get to know him, then he's really fun."

"That's nice. Yeah he's like that. I guess it's to counter my other brothers. I just hope my sister isn't like him."

"You sister?"

"Oh, yes, your father didn't tell you?" seeing their blank looks, she continued. "I'm going to have a little sister, named Elanor." _Yellow star flower, _Aemir thought.

"Isn't she, like 300 years younger than you?"

"Only 180." She responded with a laugh. "That's only a few human years, since my younger brothers and I are around 11-12 years old, like you two."

"How old in Almir?"

"He's 368, that's partially why he's... like that. He's had to carry a lot of responsibility since he was young, and for the longest time, alone."

"Ahh."

"Well, I'd better leave you two to get ready, I'll meet you at dinner later."

**Greenwood the Great TA 294**

Gelintaur leaned back against a tree, enjoying the breeze. He assumed it would be last time he could relax for a few weeks, but, although he savored it, he was really looking forewards to the hectic of company. And Gelintaur knew how crazy things would become with _this _company. He remembered the last time the twins were here, still to young to travel without parents, they had driven their father's chief Councillor/steward mad. Although, the older elf was so grim and stuffy, that that was not too hard. He wondered about the two gwaleth the twins had brought with them. He already knew a bit about them from Legolas, but he hadn't really known what to expect. _They were pretty enough,_ he mused, _and they seemed alright, not boring or stern like Almir._ Then a voice shattered his thoughts.

'_Thranduilion!' _Gelintaur jumped, and pressed his hand against the oak. '_Yes, mellon nin?' _He asked the tree.

_There is danger, trouble brewing in the east._ Trouble?

_What is happening?_

_We do not know, for it comes from the mountains, but we see the signs. Smoke rises from the top of Tarag Orod, and the animals are fleeing. _This was really not good, he must warn his father immediately.

_Hannon le, Daer Doron _he said before sprinting up to the palace, now slightly panicked.

°O°

Aemir opened her eyes to bright light streaming through the window. She stepped out of bed, and silently got dressed. Grabbing her gear, she glanced into the adjoining room, where Gwen was fast asleep. Remembering her way in, she walked out onto the training ground, and into the archery arena, where targets were lined up in a row. Slowly, she notched and arrow, pulled back, aimed and released. She grinned, it was a-

"Perfect shot" Aemir whirled around. It was Legintál. "But can you do it faster?" Aemir took a deep breath, whirled around, and fired, hitting the left center side of the target. Legintál nodded in approval.

"You were taught well, but you're just slightly lopsided, stand up straight, and loosen up more. Also, don't hesitate when you shoot, for it could cost you your life in battle." Aemir nodded. Again took a deep breath, stood up straight, and missed. Legintál laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, it takes practice, it took me a long time to be able to even do what you're doing, and you've had but seven years."

"Legintál, Mira! Are you out there? Nana wants you to come for breakfast!" Almir called from the door.

"Coming!" They shouted. Aemir turned to Legintál.

"You go ahead; I'll be there in a minute." Legintál nodded, and raced off. Aemir retrieved her arrows, but as she turned to go, a hand clasped around her mouth, and she was dragged backwards.

**Nos nin: My family  
**

**Gwanur/Gwaleth Nin: My brother/sister**

**Mellon Nin: My friend**

**Hannon Le: Thank you**

**Daer Doron: Great Oak Tree**

**Tarag Orod: Horn Mountain. One of the Grey Mountains whose name I made up, from looking at a picture in 'The Hobbit'. If you are wondering, it is the 6****th**** mountain from the left on the map of The Wilderland on page 318-319.**

**Nana: Mom/Mommy  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Dread and Anticipation

**I'm sorry, I know it's short. I'm also sorry it's been a while since I last posted.  
**

**Greenwood the Great TA 194**

A knife pressed against Aemir's neck. She could feel the man's stale breath against your neck.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, Elrond's very own Sea Jewel." Aemir pushed his hand (and the knife) away.

"What do you want from me?" She silently cursed herself, not the best question.

"What do I want? I want you. And your brother, one of them, for you will be very valuable, but not yet. At the beginning of the next Loa, you and one of your brothers will meet me by the High pass, at the borders of Rivendell."

"Why on Earth would we do that?" The man laughed. _He is Insane, _she thought.

"Because I will kill your sister and the other brother if you do not."

"Impossible, you'd never get past the guards."

"I did here." Aemir went cold.

"Remember what I said, young one." And then he was gone. Shakily, she gathered her things and walked back to the palace.

°O°

Gelintaur took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror. He hadn't been able to speak with his father at all today, for he was held up in trade meetings. Gelintaur put on his mithril circlet. He hated wearing anything that symbolized his power, but it was a must for this kind of thing. A door opened behind him, and his brother, Almir, immaculate as usual.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, turning to face him.

"No, just coming in to see how you're doing." Gelintaur looked at him worriedly, his brother never had time for anyone, and wasn't usually one to "visit" people. He looked at his brother with concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, well, have you noticed anything… abnormal? Are the trees saying anything?

"Well, yes actually, trouble brewing in the North, smoke on Tarag Orod." Almir sighed.

"I'd hoped I was wrong, I saw it while riding this morning."

"You don't seem too concerned."

"Well, it's probably nothing to worry about." Almir tried to be reassuring. _Nothing to worry about!?_ Gelintaur had been freaking out all day, and was ready to explode. He didn't say anything, but could tell Almir knew he was nervous.

"Well, you should tell father tonight, but I'm sure it's nothing serious." He nodded his head in farewell, and left.

°O°

King Thranduil was enjoying the afternoon on the balcony of their room, which overlooked the sunset when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," His wife called. It was then that Thranduil witnessed his second youngest son dash into the room looking frazzled, trip over the door frame, and be sent sprawling onto the ground right in front of them. He and Lothaen both got to their feet.

"What is it?" "What's Wrong?" They exclaimed at once.

"Tree... Told me... Trouble... North... Tarag Orod." Gelintuar wheezed, and Lothaen and Thranduil sat down looking relieved.

"Don't do that Gelintaur, you had me worried that something happened to our guests, or your siblings." Lothaen chided.

"Thank you though," Thranduil added, "I will look into it." Gelintaur nodded, then exited.

"What do you think it is?" His wife's voice interrupted his thoughts. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, but it merits a patrol at least, I will send Foegmande's company, he was headed in that area anyways." Lothaen nodded, lost in thought.

**The Grey Mountains, A Week Later**

Uquen torso erupted in pain as the orc rammed the dagger into his side. He gasped, and swung his sword, decapitating the beast. He yanked the dagger out of his torso, and thrust it to the ground. It was a deep cut, and he felt himself sink to his knees. Suddenly, a dead orc body hit him in the back, and he fell to the ground.

All around Uquen, the battle was raging. He could hear clashes of swords, and screams, of elf and orc alike. He knew that it was hopeless, his company was hopelessly outnumbered. Gazing around the best he could, he could see his best friend, Siniath, dead on the ground, with a sword protruding from his chest. Uquen closed his eyes in mourning. Behind Siniath, he could see their commander, Foegmande, also dead, though Uquen couldn't figure out how. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Firith, the elleth that Siniath had been worshipping from afar for the past century get surrounded. She fought for a while, but an orc finally disarmed her, and grabbed her by the shoulders and broke her neck. Uquen closed his eyes, weakened by bloodloss, and grief. Suddenly, it was silent. Only the footsteps of the surviving orcs could be heard, checking bodies. Suddenly Uquen felt himself being yanked upwards by the neck. He struggled to breathe. The orc dropped him on the the ground, and he couldn't mask the howl of pain that erupted from his lips.

"Listen to him squeal!" An orc cackled. "Pass me that will you." Uquen opened his eyes to see the orc towering above him, holding a spear. "It's time we sent our elvish friends a message!"


	7. Chapter 6: A Message

**Sorry it took so long, and I know it's short, but here it is. I'll try to upload again sooner.**

Nimfred had been on his first patrol for a week now, and although he had loved every minute, he was glad it was his last night. Humming a tune to himself, he settled down in a tree to take first watch.

It was about midnight when he heard something coming through the forest, directly towards them. Immediately he was alert and scanning the trees. He heard snorting, and hooves.

"What's a horse doing here?" He whispered to himself. It was too far from the track and too close to the spiders to be sensible to ride, as well as having very thick undergrowth. Grabbing his bow, he jumped down, and silently padded through the trees. He turned a corner, and screamed.

It was an elf, but he had been dead for several days. A spear was piercing his chest, and coming out the back. His novice outfit was soaked with blood, and his eyes stared out without seeing, but still filled with horror. Nimfred recognized him from back home, though he didn't know his name.

Nimfred's scream brought the other's running, and they too gasped, or screamed at the sight. His commanding officer, Aeglos, stepped forward, and gently laid the boy on the ground. He looked so vulnerable and scared, lying there on the ground. Then Nimfred noticed a piece of paper, wound up and tied to the spear. Aeglos unrolled it, and when he rebound it, he looked even more grim than before.

"It was a message." Nimfred's friend Níre said. "They killed him to send us a message."

"Wasn't he on a patrol in the Grey Mountains?" Lanne asked. "What about the rest of them?"

"I don't know," Aeglos said, "But we need to head back, I must bring this to the king."

°¡°

"Race you back!" Legolas shouted, as he and Elladan rode back into the palace. Elladan sped up, and the two boys arrived at pretty much the same time, though they did not see it that way.

"Ha! I win!"

"In your dreams, Legolas."

Elladan dismounted, and was about to say more, but he noticed Legolas was looking away. He followed the other Elf's gaze, and saw his brother, and Aemir talking. Aemir looked slightly worried.

"They've been doing that a lot lately, but it's probably about the archery contest. Aemir's been freaking out all year."

"Yeah, probably."

Suddenly the two boys heard horses behind them, and sprinted off the path so as not to me trampled. As the horses whizzed by, Elladan noticed that one elf was carrying something large with a sheet on it. He looked at Legolas, who shrugged.

"I don't know what it is; all of the members of the patrol are still there."

"Hmm, we'd better go see."

When Elladan and Legolas slipped into the throne room (unnoticed), they first saw the Captain of the Guard (whose name Elladan did not know) was talking to Legolas' parents, and they looked nervous. As they started to approach, they saw the captain hand King Thranduil a sheet of paper. The king and queen looked confused, and Thranduil read it aloud.

"Tell the Girl to hurry up, or I'll kill them all."


End file.
